


Not Always Marked, but Always Forever

by Geo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Animagus, Attempt at Humor, Dark Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Drama, Evil Draco Malfoy, Family, Feels, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marauders, Oblivious, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, War, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geo/pseuds/Geo
Summary: Soulmark AU. The first Wizarding War didn’t happen as we were told. Hogwarts had shut down at one point where Voldemort was at his worst. The Order stepped in and silenced him, saving a few of their own in the process. Everything is normal.The Order has been keeping touch for a while, using aliases on notes, although no one knows who the person behind said notes is.Only a mere 4 years have passed, and now they are all needed again. Another war is on the horizon, revolving around the Order, Voldemort and a select few of their newest “recruits”, who may or may not be children still.As the Order faces this threat, they face their soulmates, as well.Excerpt Ch1:“When the five-year-old smiled, green eyes bright, Remus understood the need to not run away again - never for something so important - which made him wonder where Padfoot had traveled off to.In his letters and in the War, Padfoot had been the constant for Remus and a decent amount of others in the Order, yet he vanished and didn’t even take the time for a simple reply as of late.”
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Harry Potter story. An AU about soulmates and the Wizarding Wars (both of these will be talked about). In addition, this fic continues as the newest recruits grow up, so a decent length story most likely awaits!  
> Any suggestions?

_Padfoot,_

_We have a situation. The Order must be called again. Everyone else is being contacted as you receive this letter.  
_

_We have intel on You-Know-Who._

_We even brought Harry with us, and although you said you wouldn’t do this again, we do need you, if only to keep Harry busy if that is what you wish.  
_

_Everyone from the old Order will meet at the Safe House. Prongs is with me and others are on their way. I cannot say much regarding our new members, but we have quite a few joining the Order._

_Please stop by. We are worried for you._

_We all miss you, Harry especially._

_Sincerely, Tigerlily_

The First Order of the Phoenix succeeded in preventing Voldemort’s ideals from spreading in the First Wizarding War, but not before his Death Eaters formed the mass majority of Pureblood Wizards, or before Voldemort took a few of the Order's own in the process, or when Hogwarts was forced to close for a year. However, everything had been settled and calm for a few years after the Order’s victory in 1981, where Lily and James Potter survived and their young boy lived.

Now, something dark swarmed on the horizon, unfortunately much like those four years before. Scattered Order members were forced to come together for another pending war, but not all members were enthusiastic about what the gathering represented.

_Padfoot,_

_I hope you received Tigerlily’s note. This will make a lot more sense if you did._

_So, we finally get to meet up with all the old Order. It’s funny who’s who, and a bit strange to finally put a name to a face, honestly._

_You wouldn’t believe who Moony is, though!_

_We all do hope you’ll appear soon, Old Friend. Goodness knows we need your enthusiasm._

_Tigerlily and I hope you manage to stop by. We heard grave news of disappearances and attacks. We all suspect You-Know-Who._

_At least reply, Padfoot, so we know you’re safe, and so we can all stop worrying so much. Tigerlily is bound to get gray hair over this if you don’t. Don’t tell her I said that when you see her, though!_

_Signed,_

_Prongs_

The Order met at the designated safehouse from years before. It was a quaint looking shed that had an extension charm on the inside of it to house the many members of the Order of the Phoenix, both new _and_ old. This shed was surrounded by trees and foliage, hidden away from the world near the small English town of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was the perfect place to hide and a perfect place to call shelter for a war.

No one of the Order wanted a war, but it was all they could think of in the future. Voldemort was bound to rise up again at some point, and evidence pointed to just that recently. Even if the Order was not ready, they had to make sure they could adapt to the changing circumstances, hence finally meeting up at the safehouse.

Previous correspondence was mainly based on letters, especially during the War since no one wizard or witch could afford to pair off with another. It was for the sake of secrecy, privacy and strategy. Together they were more of a target, where Death Eaters attacked larger or medium group gatherings more so than not. However, separate was easier for stealth, extraction and elimination. In addition, some Order members were reluctant to showcase their true identity based on their own past or conditions.

Nonetheless, the Order won against You-Now-Who in 1981 and were allowed four wonderful years of calm before the tickling start of a storm. Most of the old members kept in contact with the others for sake of familiarity, and later kinship. It is no surprise that Prongs, Padfoot, Tigerlily and Moony kept in (at least) limited contact throughout the four years.

They held the most key roles in taking down the Death Eaters and Voldemort, alongside a few others that did not survive to the peace after Voldemort, hence sending notes regularly throughout the War and afterwards.

_Padfoot,_

_The Order is mostly present, yet you are not among the ones here._

_Tigerlily and Prongs are showing signs of intense worry. Did you know they had a child, Padfoot? He’s five._

_I can tell we have all changed in some way. We have all started finding our paths._

_I hope your path leads you here one day and not elsewhere._

_Even if you do not show, none of us will fault you for it. You did more than anyone in the last War and afterwards._

_I just hoped to thank you in person._

_Wherever you are, and wherever you will be, be careful out there. It’s becoming increasingly dark. We don’t want to lose you again._

_Be safe,_

_Moony_

The Order’s headquarters were a bundle of nervous energy, splashed with minimal humor and cheer from the youngest among them, although even he could feel the weight of the situation and kept mostly quiet, sitting by his parents’ sides. The couple were also side-by-side, arms touching as they conversed with one another and their young scarred son.

Everyone threw glances at the family, realizing that they have all changed in some way since the end of the First War. Some have changed for the better, while some have changed for the worse. While some appeared, ready to assist the Order, some of the old Order refused, much too afraid to come out and protect Muggles and Muggleborns as before. They simply had too much to lose, which begged the question as to why Prongs and Tigerlily came back.

Moony could only guess it was because Voldemort would most likely not let their son be, and that James and Lily were much too involved with it all to back out now, much like Moony himself. Remus only came back because it was the only family he really knew and trusted, although he didn’t even know their real names at the time. He also came back because he, among everyone else there in the safehouse, understood what everyone would lose if Voldemort officially succeeded in what he started all those years ago.

Remus refused to allow that to happen. Plus, staring over at James, Lily and Harry caused him to realize that he wouldn’t turn his back on his chosen family. Somehow they all must have abandoned Hogwarts in order to fight against Voldemort and wound up together in the end. They all faced the atrocities of war together and came out in relatively one piece, and he wouldn’t dare let Voldemort destroy everything they had built in the meantime.

When the five-year-old smiled, green eyes bright, Remus understood the need to not run away again - never for something so important - which made him wonder where Padfoot had traveled off to.

In his letters and in the War, Padfoot had been the constant for Remus and a decent amount of others in the Order, yet he vanished and didn’t even take the time for a simple reply as of late. Remus couldn’t help but wonder what was keeping the man.

His question was answered three hours later when something smashed into the door, shaking the entire shed.

. . . .

The hinges and door rattled from the impact, causing everyone to jump to their feet and draw their wands. Lily and James took the time to position Harry behind them with James taking the front, closest to the door. The impact left a ringing in the air, similar to after an explosion.

Remus slowly crept forward to the family, but stopped only when the door whipped open and a large black dog scurried in.

A cry of, _“Sirius"_ , sounded as the door swung back closed and the dog turned to the room, practically on its stomach, eyes slightly frantic. Little Harry ran forward, shouting that name again, and just as he approached the feral looking dog, the dog mid-run transformed into a man, scooping up the boy. “Harry,” the man laughed somewhat strained, but nonetheless gently hugged the child.

No one moved except Lily and James, who visibly relaxed and smiled at the newcomer.

“Missed you, Padfoot,” Harry giggled out, as Sirius threw him up in the air slightly then held him close again.

“Missed you too, kiddo.” The man - also known as Sirius and dubbed _Padfoot_ \- placed the boy on his feet as his parents went over and enveloped him into their own welcoming embrace.

Remus could only blink at the man, astounded that his Hogwarts friend was none other than his wartime friend, Padfoot. That’s why it took him a bit to notice the blood coating the man’s stomach. And the fact that Sirius’ face sported multiple bruises.

Well he guessed that the injuries is what took Sirius so long to reach them.

. . . . 

The Order had received the message forty-three minutes earlier from Padfoot that read as follows:

_The Order,_

_I think I know what the intel is. I’ll be there as soon as I am able to._

_Then, I can explain my lack of responses in person._

_Don’t wait up for me!_

_Padfoot_


	2. Intel, Dog Shenanigans and Soulmarks -- And Harry Potter, of Course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you all for reading and the kudos! I appreciate them all. Here's another chapter. I'm trying to do a story with a different sort of format and with hopefully more emphasis on positives (family, “cuteness”, etc.) rather than the negatives, so I hope you enjoy. Both will exist in this story, however. Also, if you could give any suggestions on staying in character or what works best then please let me know. Anyway, enjoy!

Soul marks were bound forever by their shared marks, not faltering in the path of war, but sometimes they were forgotten during struggles.

They were as evident as the eyes on people’s faces; they were as strong as the Magic that ran through wizards’ and witches’ veins. They were real, and they were powerful. Throughout history, stories about marks and the owners of those marks were passed down; some so sweet and fulfilling, while others crushing and distancing.

Young Harry Potter recalled the positives of soulmates and their marks.

He had a great example in his everyday life to base it off of: his parents.

Lily Evans Potter and James Potter had been soulmates and discovered they were such even before they began participating in the First War, this Harry barely knew of, but he knew they were happy.

He knew they were _family_.

They were his mum and dad, and they were the best of soulmates with soul marks to prove it.

Their marks positively solidified their bond in their relationship. The marks helped them come back after they had pinched faces and raised voices, and they aided them when they were scared or uncomfortable. They were more content and relieved when they pressed their arms - their _marks_ \- together and rested close to one another.

Harry understood the basics of soulmates because he had his parents as an epitome of the perfect bond. They discovered one another and stuck through everything they experienced. Although Harry could tell something disturbed them from time to time, Harry understood they would remain together through it all.

And, this something was reminiscent of what was occurring around him currently, unfortunately enough. His parents were less happy, but not necessarily with each other.

In fact, all the adults were serious and scared, Harry could tell, so he remained as quiet as he could. Sometimes he forgot his parents were seeking the comfort of their marks and that something weird was in the air. Harry was much too young to realize what that was exactly, but he could sense it was less than good.

Nonetheless, Harry kept to their side, offering a comfort to them in the best way he could. He smiled at them and waved his hands at them, showing his counting skills or his ABC’s, just something that made them smile back at him. In a way, he wished to get up and run around, as if he was at home and the weirdness of the room wasn’t quite as stifling.

However, he could not. He didn’t dare leave his parents, for they needed him there, and he was a bit nervous around all the unfamiliar adults in the room. He kept to himself mostly out of the novelty of the situation and his parents being uncomfortable.

Another wish finally crept into the five-year-old’s mind. He wished Sirius was there. He missed his godfather, and his friend. He would know what to do or how to play. Harry’s mum and dad were not as keen to sprint after him and play fetch with him and lay on the floor as often as Padfoot did.

It had been forever since Sirius was over for a playdate. It had technically been a little over a month from the last visit, but it felt like a billion gazillion years to Harry. He just wanted Padfoot to accompany him again; he wanted the smiles (and his _calm_ ) he brought.

Harry remained uncertain throughout however long they stayed in the strange room until the door smashed open, only startling him faintly with the noise. When he spied his Padfoot, his Sirius, he leaped to his feet, quietness long forgotten and destroyed in his joy.

He shouted out his friend’s name, both Sirius and Padfoot coming unbidding from his mouth. The two names were synonymous now after his parents and Sirius himself used both monikers interchangeably.

Harry was so excited that just like any other time Sirius came to visit, he didn’t notice the others in the room. His main focus was on the familiar shape of the dog form, which later morphed into that of his godfather’s human form.

Harry may be a bit hazy on why Sirius could be both, he was trying to remember Sirius’ response to his curious question, but could not in the light of Padfoot finally getting back home to them all.

He refused to vacate Sirius’ personal space now that the weirdness wasn’t as peculiar and his parents’ faces weren’t as pinched anymore. He simply beamed and crawled onto Sirius’ lap as soon as he could.

. . . .

Sirius barely concealed his grunt as Harry, in his haste to get onto his lap, managed to elbow and kick him both in the chest and the wound on his stomach. At least he managed to fully sit down at the long table before Harry scrambled up.

“Padfoot, Padfoot,” Harry chatted excitedly, lips turned up and face brilliant. “Mommy said you might not come, but you did. I knew you would!” He was squirming, as he tried to both simultaneously get comfortable, look at Sirius and contain his excitement by not jumping around.

He nearly fell, but Sirius managed to catch him and hold him steady. “Easy, Harry,” he chuckled lightly, “and yes, you were right.”

“You say you’ll come back.” Harry settled, face smug and proud.

Sirius ruffled the dark unmanageable hair as he admitted aloud, “For you, always.”

At that, Harry brightened even more, causing an infectious quirk of smiles throughout the room, despite the reason for them being called together.

Sirius gave the young boy his palm in order to distract him from any more conversing or questioning for a few minutes. Sirius had to make sure his intel was the same as the others. He allowed the others to find a seat themselves, catching Lily and James near his own. He took in the members’ faces, categorizing their expressions. He absently moved the hand he provided Harry as the young boy attempted to trace the lines on it. Harry would giggle when Sirius moved his wrist and prevented him from completing his line.

“Voldemort,” Sirius started, “has been organizing again.” He thought he might as well get to the root of the problem, bite off the bullet sort of speak. It was a Muggle saying, he was sure. People went silent for a second at the abrupt admission, but then they nodded. They received the same intel or reached a similar conclusion apparently. Sirius continued to speak after their responses. “And his Death Eaters are already on the move.”

Both Lily and James blinked, both glancing and shifting minisculely closer to one another. “Padfoot, are you sure,” James questioned, wary. If what Sirius said were true, then it was worse than they imagined.

Sirius hid a frown. “Yes, unfortunately.” He neglected to tell the group that he made the mistake of getting too close more than once in the past month, but he was sure at least three would realize that it must have been the case, considering his current state and lack of correspondence lately. “I had an inkling a little over a month ago, but I couldn’t have been certain.” He added, “Until now, that is.”

People around the table either cursed softly or whispered frantically to their neighbors. James shook his head, holding his tongue for a moment. He appeared ready to join in the collection of swears but Harry’s concerned face peered around the room at that moment. “Sirius,” James began, ending up cutting himself off with a lack of a response. Both his and his wife’s eyes were slightly wide, and if Sirius wasn’t so close to them, he wouldn’t have noticed how their hands clenched together in their desperation.

They were terrified; everyone was.

Voldemort was back, and back stronger than they anticipated, and with so much to lose now, no wonder the couple was more frantic. Their fears had been reestablished and even more prominent.

Harry frowned now, and Sirius could tell he felt the atmosphere shift in the room. “What’s wrong?” His green eyes looked around the room and back up at Sirius when his parents smiled weakly and attempted to say nothing was wrong. “S-Sirius,” the five-year-old stammered, eyes worried and mouth quivering.

Sirius could never lie to the boy properly, so he hugged him close. “It’s okay, Harry. Remember how Mum and Dad helped save the world from a bad guy?” Harry nodded to him after a second. “Well, they have to do it again. They are just a tad worried.”

Harry paused, glancing around the room again. “Can’t you all save the world again? It shouldn’t be that hard to do it again.” He glanced up at Sirius again. “R… Right?”

Sirius gently released him. “Of course. We’ll save the world together.” He used his one hand to approach the young boy’s face, engulfing said boy. “And with your help, we are sure to be even better. You’ll be there, right, Harry?” He paused and tilted his head. “Huh, what was that, couldn’t quite hear you?” He covered the boy’s face even more.

Harry promptly giggled, pushing Sirius’ hand away. He puffed up his chest. “Always!”

“Good,” responded Sirius. He attempted to engulf the boy’s face again, and Harry simply smiled, squealing faintly as he demanded his godfather desist. Sirius just did it again until the young Potter was trying to get Sirius’ face in retaliation. As he tried to entertain Harry, the collection of adults were opting to push forward with the conversation, supplying more information about present events.

He was more or less ignoring them, while Harry kept pausing and listening. He could tell when Harry would hesitate in his shoves and when Harry’s face scrunched in uncertainty. He supplied the gathering of the Order’s members one final look, holding a stare with both James and Lily for a longer time and stopping to rest on his old friend Remus.

“All right, time to go Harry.” Sirius turned his attention fully on the boy before him. He set the five-year-old onto his feet, receiving a pout in response. “Don’t give me that look, mister.” He joked. “Now, now, is that how you should look? I’m not your parents.” Sirius didn’t even have to glance over to James and Lily to know they were shaking their heads, nearly laughing, but he did turn his head at a stifled snort, landing on Remus’ amused face.

“But, Sirius,” Harry whined, latching onto his pants and almost climbing back up.

“But, Harry,” echoed Sirius after a grin formed on his face and he looked away from his werewolf friend. “How else will we play?”

Harry blinked his bright eyes, then they lit up. “Let’s play” - and Harry releasing his hold - was the immediate response. The young boy clapped his hands in excitement.

Sirius ruffled his hair and stood up, as he did so, his body morphed into the recognizable form he had first appeared in.

Where Sirius had been now stood a black, slightly mangy looking dog. The dog wagged his tail at Harry, bopping him in the nose with his furry head. He rushed around the boy in a circle, gently corralling him away from the table by wrapping himself around the five-year-old’s legs. Suddenly the large dog stopped and got real low, rear end up in the air and front legs apart. He wagged his tail and gave a small bark.

This prompted Harry to titter, trying to hide his laughter with his hand in order to look serious. He jumped toward his godfather, who jumped to the side, ran around his legs again, licked the boy’s face and took off out of the room. Harry couldn’t suppress his grin as he followed Sirius at a fast pace.

They continued to play for a while, and Sirius was glad his godson was distracted. Anytime the young boy tried to tune into the others’ conversation, Sirius jumped up and licked his face and bumped him to the side, which caused Harry to focus on him again. The young boy even managed to jump onto Sirius’ back and ride around as Sirius pretended to knock him off.

Harry’s laughter was rich and more enlightening than anything else.

To be honest, Sirius missed his godson more than anything, even if he had to act more like a dog than he normally would have been comfortable with, or at least when he was younger he would have been rather uncomfortable with. Harry loved it, so Sirius didn’t truly mind, and it kept Harry out of his parents’ hair. Goodness knows those two needed the reprieve sometime.

Harry was a great kid; albeit quiet, he was a bit of a ball of energy. Sirius could tell his visits helped them take a break, especially directly after the attack in 1981 and on the anniversary of that day. That day could have ended terribly, and Sirius would admit that he still had nightmares of the what-if. Harry almost didn’t survive, but somehow he did, with a mere scar on his forehead as a reminder.

Sirius shook Harry off in order to lay down. He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, putting the boy on his backside against him. The boy quieted down, getting comfortable, just as Sirius’ tongue drew against the scar.

Harry gently shoved him with a snigger, “Padfoot, stop it.” He stood up and flopped onto Sirius’ back, laying the full length of his dog form, head resting on top of his own. At last, the boy yawned, snuggling in the fur. “Glad you’re back, Sirius,” he mumbled, and Sirius answered with a single tail wag. He could feel Harry smile and settle more until he eventually fell asleep.

After Harry’s breath evened out, Sirius’ form shifted back to human and he scooped the boy up. He walked over into the conference area and handed Harry to Lily. “Thank you,” she mouthed as she stood up to put Harry into one of the many beds of the hideout. As she passed, she laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Her smile matched that of James’. His best mate waited for Lily and Harry to escape out of sight until he spoke. “You always know how to tire him out.” James laughed at him.

“Just have to speak child, Prongs,” he teased. He received yet another laugh. It was semi-strained, but had an underlying realness to it. Sirius released a sigh. “He’ll be okay.”

“I hope so,” James muttered to himself. He adjusted his glasses on his face with slightly shaky hands.

Sirius never recalled his friend being as fearful as he was now, but he could very well understand. James had a family, and he had to worry about not only himself and Lily but Harry as well. Those two were truly meant to be parents - instinct and all. They were dedicated and loving; they worried, and they cared deeply. Sirius gave him a crooked smile. “Stop worrying so much, Prongs. Your age is showing in your wrinkles already.”

James couldn’t help the snort. “You’re one to talk.”

It was easy banter that loosened James up enough to allow a breach of a smile. Sirius laughed once, almost continuing with the jokes. Instead he provided the group with a slight smile. “I guess introductions are in order then?”

Lily just came back, hearing Sirius’ comment. She nodded at him at the suggestion. They had forgone that bit earlier and seemed to have forgotten to do so. Lily began the introductions, followed by James, then it went clockwise around the table to end with Sirius.

The older Order of the Phoenix members - the present ones at least - gave their aliases as well. The new recruits had not yet decided on their names, but they were to decide soon. A few of the new members showed up mid-introduction, so they briefly went through the group again in order to familiarize the group.

As far as Sirius could tell, the only remaining members from the First Order were himself, James, Lily, Remus, Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle and Emmeline Vance. A few others also admitted to wanting to be involved, but would not join the group at their hideaway. These included the members with aliases the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore settled on that name for various reasons and could not attend the meeting physically), the Half Blood Prince (no one except Dumbledore was certain of the man’s true identity), and others that were known through first names.

As for the new members, those were primarily people with the last name Weasley (Arthur, Molly and Bill, although Bill was young and probably wouldn’t attend as many future meetings considering he was still presently attending Hogwarts the next year), and a few others existed: Nymphadora Tonks (although she was also young and would be back to Hogwarts soon enough as well), Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and a few members of the Delacour family, oddly enough.

Sirius could only admit that the Order was a bit of a mess of age and skill. He didn’t have much to say on the matter, other than realizing that their numbers were less than satisfactory in relation to The-One-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and his gathering followers.

He skipped over that thought and focused on their next range of action, after figuring out where others would end up. Some would end up at home, while others at Hogwarts. They would still focus on correspondence through letters as of right now until more solid information about Voldemort and his Death Eaters appeared.

For right now, they deduced that they should familiarize themselves with all the members and prepare themselves through training. They would also figure out their aliases in the upcoming weeks and report back to the safehouse. James, Lily and Sirius decided to remain at the base in order for easier communication between both old and new members. Plus it was an added security with Harry being inside the safehouse.

However, no one knew what Remus, or Moony as Sirius suspected when he first arrived and was later told in the introductions, would be doing. Sirius was certain Remus didn’t even know what he was going to do. Sirius refused to admit that perhaps it would be easier for Remus to stay as well, but Sirius knew him all too well that he was concerned about his “furry little problem”. Although there were wards against said problems and more on the safehouse, Padfoot was certain Moony would dislike the idea.

However, Sirius would be lying if he said that he didn’t wish Remus to remain at the compound with them, but he wouldn’t push. He kept his mouth shut on the subject, although James and Lily decided against Sirius’ unspoken commitment.

They were wishing Remus to stay, and it was obvious. Being bombarded by both of the Potters was a sure issue, Sirius had been on the receiving end of their team ups and he still couldn’t say no when they did that. A true force, they were, which Remus was figuring out.

Lily and James were formidable together, no longer the opposing forces but one of the same. It was both refreshing from the past and a terror in the present. Sirius couldn’t dare provide any support to Remus when the Lupin's green eyes cut to Sirius.

Sirius could only shrug at the silent plea.

Remus Lupin was sadly on his own when the two Potters were involved.

. . . .

Time progressed as the adults conversed with one another and figured out more of their next steps. They created another meeting in a week’s time at dusk in order to touch base and follow up. Some of the members, of course, wouldn’t make it, but the letters would go out within the hour after the meeting ended.

It was determined that Remus would remain at the safehouse until at least the next meeting. He had given a tired, “fine,” after the Potters finished whittling him. He had been utterly coerced into staying, and Sirius wasn’t surprised in the least. He shared a brief smile with Moony afterwards and another shrug, which Remus just shook his head at.

It was all quiet until Harry came out of the ajar door down the hall. He rubbed his eyes, paddling over to the table. “Wa’ time is it?” He asked, words nearly slurring.

Lily answered her son, and he walked over with a nod.

“I slept too long?” Harry questioned again, eyes trying to focus. He must have just woken up and came out to join them if his voice and his unfocused expression was anything to go by.

Lily picked Harry up and placed him in her lap, while James ruffled the boy’s hair, affectionately. “No, not at all,” His father told him.

Harry smiled upward at his parents. “Mh-kay.” He yawned, directing his attention to their arms. He ran a finger over their marks absentmindedly. He tended to do that when he thought about soul marks, and the usual curiosity came out of his mouth. “Will I find my soulmate?” His voice was sadder than usual.

“Of course you will,” Lily automatically responded. “Why would you think otherwise, dear?” At that, James briefly glanced over at Sirius, who had to look away. He knew why James had turned his way, even if it was a short exchange.

Sirius nearly rubbed where his mark was, but decided against it. He wasn’t one for soul marks, which James understood extremely well. Even if his best mate didn’t know to what extent that Sirius disliked what the mark stood for and what power it held over him, James was the only one to see Sirius scream out of his nightmares way back when. Lily and Remus may have known his aversion to his own mark, but Sirius never admitted anything to them. He couldn’t.

And now with Harry, Sirius shoved down the rising bile in his throat. He never once prompted Harry to dislike soul marks or soul mates. The boy adored the prospect of finding someone to fully belong with, and Sirius wouldn’t dare crush that hope and that dream.

“Will the bad man take my soul mate away,” Harry finally whispered. Although it was quiet, it was deafening.

Sirius’ heart constricted painfully. They all knew that Voldemort could very well do that, and everyone was at a loss of what to say.

“Harry,” Remus finally broke the silence, having the boy turn to him. The boy’s eyes were shining with unshed tears as he sniffed. “It’s okay to be afraid for your soulmate, but there’s a way you can watch over them, even if you cannot see them.”

“Really?” A sliver of hope came to Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, of course.” Remus smiled. “Want to know what I do when I worry about mine?” Harry nodded frantically, body directed fully to the man. “Well, I look to my mark for an answer. If it’s the same as yesterday, I know they’re still out there, safe and sound.”

Harry gingerly rolled up one sleeve, displaying (one of his two) marks. He paused, studying it. For a moment, everyone was silent, waiting for the boy to do something. The boy merely smiled. “It’s the same as yesterday.” The sadness from earlier disappeared, melting completely at the revelation. “They’re still out there.”

Sirius couldn’t help but soften at his godson, despite his own issues with soul marks. “Hey, Moony,” the Black stated. “You’re right.” He wanted to make sure Harry understood how correct the man actually was. Harry barely knew Remus, so Sirius decided another person agreeing would be even more beneficial.

Harry was torn on echoing “Moony” and exclaiming about his soulmate. Instead he grinned between Remus and Sirius. “They’re out there,” he said again. “Just like Mummy and Daddy.” He touched his parents’ marks again, tracing the deer hoofs on their forearms. James’ mark was on the outside of his right, while Lily’s was on the outside of her left.

“Yes,” Lily told her son. “Just like us, you will find your soulmate.”

James leaned closer, head against Lily’s and over Harry’s. “Some day, you’ll find them,” he agreed, voice even. “It might not be tomorrow though, but you will find them.”

Harry beamed, clamping onto their forearms and hugging them close. “I can’t wait!” He looked to his own mark and his grin was even wider than before. “Some day.” He snuggled close to his parents.

After a few moments, the tense atmosphere lifted some, and Harry’s smiles were infectious for some, especially the Potters, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Arthur Weasley.

Harry suddenly tilted his head, pondering aloud. “So I might find my soulmate later on?”

“Sometimes you meet them sooner rather than later, but other times it takes a while,” Lily admitted before her husband got a chance to do so. “What matters most is that you find them.”

Harry nodded once. “Okay.” He paused again. “Padfoot, when are you going to find yours?” The question was innocent enough, but Sirius visibly froze for a split second.

Sirius had been thrown. He forced a smile, which Harry ate up and instantly believed, then he shrugged. “I’ll find them in due time, Harry. You can’t force anything to happen after all.”

Harry seemed pleased enough with that and gave another nod in agreement. “Hope you find them soon.”

Sirius gave forth a chuckle. “Thank you, Harry. But it’s not always about soul marks. It’s about family as well.”

“Like Mummy and Daddy and me and- and you?”

“Yes, exactly. We may not be all marked, but we are forever. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t -- I promise!” Harry slid down from his mother’s lap and rushed over to Sirius for a big hug. “You’re part of my forever family, Padfoot.”

_I certainly hope so,_ Sirius almost said aloud, but reigned in his words at the last second. He opted not to say anything, instead he hugged his godson back with a mangled sort of smile. Just before Harry released him and caught his eyes, Sirius forced himself into a better mood for Harry’s sake. 

“And don’t _you_ forget that.” Harry tried to be stern, pointing with his tiny fingers at his godfather.

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t intend to,” Sirius smirked somewhat at the sass.

“Brillant.” The boy flashed a radiant smile.

Sirius raised a brow at the choice word, looking over Harry’s head at his parents, who shrugged half-heartedly. The word was most likely a new one of Harry’s favorites then. Before he even got a chance to return his attention to Harry, the five-year-old grabbed his hand.

“Do you wanna play now?” Harry incessantly began to tug on his hand.

“What does your mother and father tell you to do?”

“Well, Mummy says to say please.” Harry admitted with a sour look on his face for a brief second. He glanced up. “Please, can we play, Sirius? Plwease.”

“Of course we can. Why would we not if you ask like that?”

There was that beaming smile again, and Harry and Sirius walked off to the other room, which the conference room could overlook still. Therefore, the group witnessed Sirius divert back into his dog form, which he found more calming and more safe to not only Harry but himself as well. He honestly preferred this form over his human one, but that could be attributed to the last War, but he refused to go there.

Just like always, Sirius jumped and darted around, while Harry followed or was chased. Harry sometimes jumped onto his back, while other times he crashed into Sirius to send them both to the floor. Occasionally Sirius would bark or lick the boy, who would, in turn, always squeal and chase him. Sirius could truly be himself with Harry in this form, and he loved it, almost as much as Harry seemed to enjoy it.

After some time, Harry sat down on the ground and Sirius understood that playtime was more a rest time at the moment, so he laid down behind Harry, who typically always leaned back and got comfortable. However, Harry turned, stroking the dark fur. “Sirius,” his words didn’t come. He forced out a sentence after Sirius’ cold nose tapped him on the cheek. “Padfoot, can I see your soulmark? I know we shouldn’t show others, but…”

Sirius couldn’t believe that Harry could sense his uncomfortability with soul marks. He was perceptive at his young age. Sirius gave him a lick and a nod, maneuvering in order for only Harry to see his mark and not the others. No one else, but Harry (and maybe James) ever bared witness to his mark before, at least willingly. Sirius went onto his back, showing his stomach, where his mark was located.

Harry’s eyes widened, as they always did, and his hand went out, as ever the curious one. “That - That’s yours.” Right in the middle of the dark fur stood a lighter shade. A paw print was light gray and visible right under the dog’s ribs. Harry grinned, as always the happy child. “Here’s mine.” He showed Sirius his visible mark just as Sirius rolled onto his stomach and wagged his tail. Harry brought down his sleeve to hide his mark, knowing he had to be careful. He was told to be careful with strangers and his mark. Soul marks were powerful after all. “Yours is cool, mine’s not.” Harry pouted.

Sirius shook his head, nuzzling the boy faintly to get his attention. He transformed back to his human form because sometimes it was easier to communicate via words rather than actions. He sat cross-legged on the floor next to Harry. “Don’t talk about your mark like that, Harry. Your mark is unique, you know. No one else but your soulmate has those marks. How can they not be cool when they belong to two people? You share with another person a mark that no one else can have. That is cool in and of itself.”

“Because it’s unique?”

“Yes.”

“Because sharing is caring?”

“Yes, somewhat.” Sirius couldn’t help but chuckle. “But do you know why it’s so cool?” Harry shook his head; he didn’t. “It’s because that mark is yours. That belongs to you and your soul mate, no one else.”

Harry hesitated. “It’s mine?”

“Yes, yours. No one can replace or take that away from you. That’s all yours. Yours to know; yours to have; yours to keep.” Another beam from the boy sent Sirius grinning in return. Maybe soulmarks weren’t as bad as Sirius remembered. If Harry kept this up, he was certain his dislike of marks in general would dissolve.

_My mark is mine,_ Harry replayed it over inside his head. _My mark is mine, and my soulmate’s._

. . . .

Unbeknownst to Harry and Sirius, a conversation revolving around Harry’s “mark” in the conference room was being initiated. Arthur Weasley couldn’t hold his tongue anymore about what he witnessed. That mark on young Harry Potter’s forearm reminded him too much of his younger children’s marks. The familiarity was too much not to comment on.

Therefore, he smiled at the Potters after glancing away from the two in the other room. “It may not be my place, but I was wondering if Harry would enjoy some company. My two youngest, Ginny and Ron, would love to meet other children their age. If Harry would be up for it.” He decided to at least try to get them all to meet then tell everyone about the sameness of the mark.

The two Potters shared a look, debating.

They knew of the Weasleys and how they reacted to various Muggle things and the First War. They couldn’t recall anything negative about the family. In addition, they found Arthur’s enthusiasm and interest in Muggles quite entertaining. Lily answered the redhead with a quirk to her mouth. “We think Harry would be delighted to have some company.”

“Plus, I think it’ll cause Sirius to tucker out too. Goodness knows we could use less hecticness for a few minutes,” James added, obviously teasing his friend, who both heard him and stuck out his tongue, which prompted Harry to pause then do the same. _Two peas in a pod, those two could be._ James probably should be concerned, instead James simply chuckled. “But yes, we would be honored to meet them.” He directed his last statement at Arthur.

Arthur smiled, teeth white and face friendly. “I’m sure they would love to come. I can bring them later tomorrow when I come back.”

“We can make lunch here for them then.” Lily responded, secretly thrilled her boy would have company his age.


End file.
